


Say Yes (Will You Marry Me?)

by spectreofstardust



Series: The Month of Markbum (or June for short) [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boyfriends to Fiances, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Travel, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreofstardust/pseuds/spectreofstardust
Summary: Day 15: YoutubersJaebum and Mark take a trip to Seoul after they're done with their solo videos, so it's been awhile since they did a video together. Once in the city, Jaebum has a special evening and surprise planned. Mark has no idea.





	Say Yes (Will You Marry Me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am rush posting since I'm going home for the weekend so I hope everything is still coherent :D Happy Friday everyone!

_ It’s too early in the morning,  _ Jaebum thought as he fought to keep his eyes open. Usually he was always so energetic in front of the camera, but being awake at 4 in the morning wasn’t normal either. 

 

Despite the early time, the small coffee shop was full of people, most of whom were heading into work early or young people who were still up from the night before. For Jaebum and Mark, they had gotten up early to catch the train and have a day in Seoul together. Both of them had been busy with separate projects for their shared Youtube account, but those had finished. 

 

Jaebum had watched Mark’s video as soon as he put them up. While Jaebum would talk about his photography and shoot footage of people in their everyday lives in his solo videos, Mark would do anything - from something he was already interested in, like martial arts or teaching Korean or playing video games, to something new, such as cooking or sewing or going bungee jumping. Most of the crazy, thrill seeking things they tried to do together. 

 

Their account had started 3 years ago. At first it had been for fun, and it still was, but now they had over 5 million subscribers watching them have fun and commenting on their relationship, which was always the focal point of their videos together. 

 

They never had a set theme and they still don’t. Together they would explore new cities (like they were doing today), teach Korean and English, discuss their relationship, give advice, recommend and review books and movies and music, share their own interests, and more. If anyone had a request, they would try their best to follow through unless it was too extreme. 

 

“Hello everyone,” He said into the camera before bowing. “It’s currently four in the morning and I bet all the Aghases who know that we like to sleep in past noon are wondering what we’re doing up.” Ahgases were what the fans voted to be called after many rounds and tries of fandom names. Jaebum turned the camera to show Mark in line, easily spotted by the green hat on his head to represent their fandom color. “Well, Mark is currently getting us both coffee so that we can stay awake long enough to make it onto the train, but that’s all you get to know now. The rest is a surprise.” 

 

The camera shuts with a light click and Jaebum sets it down on the table. He watches Mark in line and then when he’s walking over to their table in the corner. “Here you go.” The older hands Jaebum his coffee as he sits down. “Sorry it took so long. I’m surprised so many people are here.”

 

Jaebum needed to take a sip of his coffee before he can even think about replying. He could feel the warm coffee spreading through his system and waking him up instantly. “No worries. We have a little bit of time before we have to even think about heading towards the train.”

 

They had made sure to get up early enough to get to the coffee shop and still have time to drink their coffee leisurely. The couple bought food for the train as well since they didn’t want to pay the high prices that the train could get away with since the passengers were all stuck there.

 

The bell over the door signaled their exit. Behind him, Jaebum can hear Mark speaking English for the international viewers into his camera, explaining in a quiet murmur that they’re not heading to the train (at least that’s what Jaebum assumes since his english lessons with Mark only get him so far). 

 

It wasn’t long before they climbed on board the train, settling in with their jackets over their chests so they can doze. They made sure to get footage of the other passengers on the train, after they get their permission of course, and the pretty landscape rushing past the train. Mark made sure to get footage of Jaebum sleeping and Jaebum made sure to film Mark giggling at his joke. 

 

They shared their sandwiches with the camera pointing at them. Jaebum reached over and wiped some food off of the corner of Mark’s lip to which the other thanked him with a kiss. The kiss stretched past one moment into the next as they let themselves get carried away - thanks to the magic of editing they can always cut it out if it’s too much or keep the parts that are just right. That applied to more than just their kisses but everything they do and say too. 

 

Usually they end up with too much footage and have to create multiple videos for one day in order to keep everything in. It was an  _ occupational hazard _ , as they both explained in a video where they described what it was like to be a YouTuber. 

 

The make out session is interrupted by their arrival into Seoul. They mentally prepare their feet for a day of walking before turning on their cameras again. In their heavy backpacks are multiple extra batteries for each camera, along with water and other important items. 

 

After walking and taking in all the gorgeous sights, they stop at a place for lunch that was recommended to them by another of their friends, a YouTuber named BamBam. 

 

The Thai male ran a fashion, dancing, and prank channel with his boyfriend, Yugyeom. Mark and Jaebum were also friends with Jackson and Jinyoung, who ran a martial arts, dieting, and book club channel. Youngjae was another of their friends who posted covers. Fans went crazy for his laugh and smile which was rumored to be replacing the sun soon. 

 

They all ran extremely popular channels. The three couple channels were all a mix of the two people’s interests, which sometimes helped attract more fans or grew fans crazy because they didn’t know what content they would get next. 

 

The seven boys would often get together under the guise of a collab when they really just wanted to hang out. Fans had taken to calling them GOT7 and knew they were all friends. After each new video together, they would often trend globally and be featured under multiple hashtags dedicated to their friendship. 

 

This is what prompted Jaebum to point a picture on the wall of fame for finishing a huge bowl of ramen as they were leaving. “Hey look, it’s maknae line.” Rather than zooming in, he moved the camera closer to the picture of Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom with wide, triumphant smiles on their faces. “Looks like they must have finished the challenge here together.”

 

“We should come back sometime and do it together.” Mark suggested with a strong voice as his public persona was a bit more confident than a more private version of Mark. 

 

“That would be really cool. I bet we could do it, right everyone?” Jaebum spun the camera around to wink at it before turning it around again and walking out of the shop. 

 

_ It could be an anniversary of their engagement challenge _ , Jaebum thought as he subtly tapped the box in his pocket,  _ granted Mark says yes.  _

 

Mark and Jaebum kept their cameras pointed out towards the crowd as they continued to explore. There were so many beautiful sights to see and they were both worried that they weren't capturing each location well enough. They tried their best and that’s all someone can really do.

 

As the sun was starting to set, Jaebum suggested they head up to the North Seoul Tower, to which Mark agreed a little too easily. If Jaebum wasn't so focused on getting his boyfriend to the location, then he would’ve been more suspicious. 

 

The path to the tower was void of people. Mark’s suspicions grew with each person they  _ didn’t  _ pass, but Jaebum had been practicing his excuses and how to calm his boyfriend for months now. 

 

When they arrived at the top, there were only five people standing there. 

 

“Youngjae? Jackson? Jinyoung? BamBam? Yugyeom?” Mark addressed each of their friends one by one in his confusion. “What are you doing here?”

 

Mark turned back to Jaebum to ask if this was a prank to find his boyfriend on one knee, a ring box open above his knee. The sky was a canvas of colors that Mark will never forget as the sun moved towards the horizon over Jaebum’s head. He barely registered BamBam pulling out his camera.

 

“Mark Tuan,” Jaebum’s voice was steady and strong. “These past few years have been the happiest I’ve ever been and it’s all because of you. You’re the best thing in my life and I have no intention of ever letting you go. I want to wake up to you next to me and go to sleep with you in my arms. Will you marry me?”

 

“No,” Mark began and all Jaebum could think was “ _ Wow, okay, that’s unexpected.”  _ His heart didn't even have time to drop from his chest before Mark is on one knee in front of him with a ring box in his hand. “Not until you answer one question for me. Jaebum, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Without you, I don’t think it could be considered a life at all. Will you marry me?”

 

BamBam stepped over to the side to fill them both on their knees, proposing to each other. Not one eye was dry at the surprise twist. Mark and Jaebum had tried to hold back their tears, but were unsuccessful as they felt the overwhelming love of their partner on display for that moment. 

 

This had been a stressful moment for each as they planned it out and it could not have gone any better. 

 

“Yes,” Jaebum choked out. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

 

They exchanged rings and stood up. Pulling each other close, they shared a passionate kiss that topped all others. They wrapped their arms around each other as their friends stepped forward. 

 

BamBam stopped recording as they all shared their congratulations. The seven all shared a group hug and cried a little together. 

 

“Wait, why did you agree so easily to come here?” It was only now dawning on Jaebum that Mark had agreed to come to the tower suspiciously easily. 

 

“I wanted to propose to you here too.” A light blush spread over Mark’s face at the realization they had both been planning the same thing. “How did you get everyone to clear out?”

 

“We told everyone that we were filming for a drama,” Youngjae shared happily. 

 

“No one believed us until Jinyoung joined in. He definitely gives off that CEO vibe.” Yugyeom explained with a laugh as they all turned to Jinyoung. 

 

With his blue shirt, vest, sunglasses, nice shoes, and cell phone clutched in his hand, he definitely looked like a rich CEO that couldn’t be told no. “We didn’t want pictures of it up on the internet before you made your announcement.” 

 

Jackson was clinging to him desperately. The seven males tried not to think about what each couple would be up to later. 

 

Mark made sure to look each of his friends in the eyes and thank them for helping make everything perfect, along with Jaebum who followed his lead. 

 

“Here,” BamBam slipped his phone in his pocket. “As your publicist for the evening, I just sent you both a picture of the proposal that you guys should post on any social media accounts you have. It doesn’t ruin the video since Mark comes out of nowhere with his own proposal.”

 

Jaebum smirked at his friends before kissing Mark. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now if you excuse me, Mark and I are going to head out hotel so I can have sex with my  _ fiancé _ .”

 

“Oh, yes. I really like that plan,  _ fiancé.” _

 

Mark slipped his hand into Jaebum’s before they set off down the hill together. They ignored their friend’s gagging noises and agreement to wait a little bit before heading out since they didn’t want to be too close to the new fiancés. 

 

“I love you,” Mark whispered like a mantra as they walked down the hill and later when they were alone in their room. 

 

“I love you too,” Jaebum whispered back as a promise.

 

For now, they enjoyed the presence of the other and the touches of pleasure that resonated in the depths of their souls. All the stress of planning a wedding was for another day. They knew they would have to film an explanation of the day’s events in both Korean and English, but that was for tomorrow. 

 

The more pressing matter was enjoying and exploring their new relationship as  _ fiancés.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! As always, I have no idea where that came from but I love it~ Have a great weekend everyone!


End file.
